


Soulmate

by Nanami_Fushikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Soulmate AU, klance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Fushikawa/pseuds/Nanami_Fushikawa
Summary: Todo alteano sabía cómo identificar a su alma gemela porque nadie podía ignorar lo obvio.





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente es un Altean Soulmate AU en el que al ver a los ojos a su alma gemela las marcas en su cuerpo brillan.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la historia es mía.
> 
> Disfruten~

Lance abre los ojos y ve borroso, no entiende por qué está llorando, sus lágrimas se sienten frías contra sus mejillas. Las gotas se deslizan con lentitud y conforme descienden toman calor al igual que su rostro. Hay voces, unas suenan distantes y extrañas, otras por su parte suenan familiares y le aprietan el estómago en un calor agridulce. Respira con suavidad y es consciente de los brazos que lo aprietan con una necesidad sobrecogedora. El aroma de la persona que lo abraza es familiar, huele a familia.

Un jadeó abandona los labios del de ojos azules al recordar, el estómago se le revuelve de manera dolorosa. Agradece que Allura se encuentre abrazándolo o sin duda hubiera caído de rodillas.

―Allura, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?―la voz le sale rasposa y apenas es consciente de que ha hablado.

Ella se separa no mucho después de abrazarlo un poco fuerte. Los ojos de Allura lucen cansados, pero cariñosos al verlo―. Mucho tiempo, Lance―su voz expresa todo el pesar que siente por dentro.

Lance asiente con suavidad, no cree ser capaz de articular alguna palabra. La voz de su madre hace eco en su mente, lo último dicho por esta fue “te amo, hijo”. Ella lo había puesto en contra de su voluntad en una capsula criogénica.

―Es bueno verlo de nuevo, príncipe Lance―Coran está ahí también,  el de ojos azules se las arregla para sonreírle al hombre porque realmente se siente feliz de verlo vivo.

Coran había sido algo así como su niñero cuando era un niño, le gustaba fastidiarlo al principio en una especie de acto de rebeldía porque se sentía insultado de tener un niñero, también porque se sentía abandonado por su padre. Él siempre estaba con trabajo o Allura. Lance podía decir que Alford era un buen padre, aunque ellos dos no habían sido precisamente cercanos, en cambio su madre y Coran eran las personas con las que más paso tiempo cuando era un niño. La situación cambió después cuando Allura empezó a acercarse más a él. Al principio fue difícil, pero a fin de cuentas era su hermana mayor.

―Me alegra saber que estás bien, Coran―Lance limpia con movimientos bruscos sus mejillas borrando cualquier rastro de lágrima y deja que su usual sonrisa se formé. Debe ser fuerte.

Escucha unos murmullos que provienen de detrás de él y gira, hay otras cuatro personas ahí. Lucen extraños, sin duda no son alteanos. Frunce el entrecejo un poco, su memoria se pierde un momento en los cientos de libros que había tenido que leer y muchos otros que leyó por diversión. Le gustaba aprender de las diferentes culturas en el universo, Coran decía que era por su naturaleza sociable y Allura argumentaba que para ser un buen futuro embajador debía aprender a ser más formal.

Antes de que alguien diga algo Lance se adelanta al recordar―. Ustedes son de la Tierra―expresa sus pensamientos, deben ser de la Tierra, sus orejas  y la falta de marcas por sus cuerpos los delatan.

Lance vagamente puede notar algo de sorpresa en los ojos del muchacho algo grueso pero de aura amable antes que el más alto de ellos decida hablar―. Es un placer conocerlo, príncipe Lance. Mi nombre es Shirogane Takashi y soy el nuevo paladín negro.

Algo se retuerce dentro de Lance al escuchar _paladín negro_ pero se las arregla para que el malestar no se muestre en su rostro, prefiere centrarse en las burlas que están saliendo del humano de lentes, al parecer Shiro, como lo llamó el humano pequeño, se está comportando demasiado formal.

―No es necesaria tanta formalidad, solo Lance está bien―prefiere pensar en esto. En rostros no familiares, en nuevas personas que conocer, que en las personas que murieron.

Lance prefiere no pensar en el dolor que se está tragando, tampoco desea pensar en cuánto extraña su hogar. Ahora solo le queda el futuro y el presente.

―Fue un golpe de suerte saber que estabas aquí, en el cuarto destinado a nuestra madre, Lance, yo desperté hace unas horas y pensé que tú también…―la frase quedó colgada en el aire, pero era obvio lo que Allura quería decir.

El muchacho solo le sonrió con suavidad y apretó el hombro de la muchacha con cuidado, solo deseaba hacerle saber que seguían juntos.

―Aun así me sigo preguntando cómo llegaron tan lejos, la Tierra queda muy lejos y si no se usa un agujero de gusanos tardarían cientos de años en llegar hasta aquí―Lance encara otra vez a los terrestres con una sonrisa amigable en los labios.

―El león azul estaba en la Tierra, lo conduje hasta aquí―Lance regresa su mirada al humano de chaqueta roja.

Se siente extraño, las mejillas se le calientan por lo que cree que está sonrojado, el pensamiento de que el muchacho, aun con sus orejas raras, es jodidamente atractivo lo asalta de manera repentina. Y oh su voz, _mierda_ , es bastante sexy, es malditamente sexy. Pero no es todo, claro que no, esos ojos que lo miran con extrañeza son hermosos. Siendo sincero no entiende mucho por qué se sintió así hasta que vio los ojos del chico endemoniadamente sexy, está a punto de abrir su boca para lanzarle algún cumplido. Alguna frase de ligue cuando escucha el jadeo por parte de Allura y Coran.

―Tus marcas, Lance―Allura parece incapaz de expresar bien sus ideas.

―Están _brillando_ ―Coran parece igual de impactado, pero se las arregla para continuar la frase de la princesa.

Por la puta mierda, ¿eso en verdad estaba pasando?, ¿justo ahora?

Lance gira y revisa su cuerpo en frente de la capsula criogénica, y mierda, sí que sus marcas están brillando, lo que quería decir que…

―¿¡A quién viste!?―Allura parece un poco extasiada por ello y en parte se siente alegre de que el rostro triste de ella hubiera desaparecido por un momento mientras que otra parte de él siente como si quisiera estar muy lejos del chico sexy quien resultó ser su alma gemela.

―¡Hablaremos de eso después! ―grita con un tono poco masculino destilando todo el nerviosismo que siente por dentro―. Ahora lo importante es hablar de Voltron.

Y sí, Lance está huyendo de esto, pero quiznak, ese no es el momento. En algún otro momento le dirá al chico lindo, le explicará lo extraño de todo, intentará que las cosas resulten bien entre ellos; pero por el momento debe centrarse en esto, en derrotar todo un Imperio. Los humanos lucían  curiosos por el hecho de que sus marcas estuvieran brillando, pero ninguno preguntó nada, Lance agradecía eso. 

Y está bien, puede que Lance haya dicho que después se preocuparía en conquistar a su alma gemela, pero eso no evita que le sonría que cariño y se sienta gratamente feliz al notar una especie de sonrojo en el rostro del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído, esta historia no es muy profunda solo tenía algo de ganas de escribir de ellos dos.
> 
> Nanami off~


End file.
